Don't wanna be reasonable
by Archia
Summary: Blaine proposes to Kurt. Kurt doesn't say yes. Blaine goes to the only place he can think of.
1. Chapter 1

„_Let's just talk about it."_

„_I don't want to talk about it! We belong together, we are soulmates, I want to marry you, Kurt!"_

„_It's crazy. We are not even together, I don't know if I can trust you again!"_

„_You can't hold it over my head forever. Either you can forgive me and we will spend the rest of our lives together or it's over."_

_The only response he gets is silence._

„_Okay then."_

_Blaine grabs the box with a ring and leaves._

ooo

When he thinks about it, it's actually kinda funny. These past months he has been crying or almost crying so often and now, when it would be oh so convenient, the tears are just not happening.

He has been holding onto this _hope_ that he and Kurt will fix things and however Kurt keeping his distance and dating the Adam guy was killing him, it was something. And when that wasn't enough, obsessing over his crush on Sam or over Regionals provided suitable distraction.

But now he lost Kurt, he can't have Sam, Marley and her original songs are getting all the attention in the Glee club.

So Blaine goes to the only place he can think of.

ooo

Dalton hallways are quiet and Blaine cringes with every too-loud step he takes. But he's had his part of sneaking around at night – because he's totally like Harry Potter and all – and he gets to his destination without getting caught.

Those twelve seconds – yes, he's counting – after he knocks are very long.

„Blaine? What ...?" Sebastian looks sleepy, his hair dishevelled and glasses on his nose a bit awry.

Blaine looks at both sides of the dark hallway. „Can I come in?", he asks, keeping his voice down.

Sebastian just yawns and opens the door in response.

„You _proposed?_" Sebastian is staring at Blaine. „You know how to wake a guy up."

„I said I'm sorry! I just didn't know where else to go. I can't talk about this to my parents, Sam is living at Kurt's house, Tina would just try – and fail – to look unhappy...", he sighs.

„So I am your last choice, how flattering."

Blaine rolls his eyes, „You threw rock salt in my eye, you are in no position to be bitching."

To his surprise, Sebastian starts laughing.

And to Blaine's complete and utter shock, he _joins _him.

They are sitting there on Sebastian's bed laughing like idiots for good five minutes because this whole situation _is_ ridiculous. Sebastian has to take the glasses off to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Tears. That's what it takes for Blaine to snap back. Sebastian notices and his expression becomes more serious.

„Wanna stay here tonight?", asks Seb, his voice carefully casual.

Blaine looks incredulously at Sebastian, „Why are you nice to me? I, you know, wasn't nice to you, not really. Not to mention Warblers got disqualified because of me."

„Hello, turning over a new leaf? Trying to be nice? Remember?"

„But, Hunter, steroids..."

„That was all Hunter and I would like to point out that with a little scheming and cleverly used blackmail I would have handled Clarington just fine." , says Sebastian and Blaine totally hears some hurt pride there.

Blaine was counting on Kurt saying yes and on them staying the night together so his parents are not expecting him anyway. The thought hurts in his belly and he hears himself saying, „I'll stay. Thanks Sebastian."

ooo

It's weird. Blaine is lying in a bed that smells like Sebastian who is – despite Blaine's countless protests – in a sleeping bag on a floor. Not that he didn't offer sleeping in bed with Blaine, he did. Several times.

Not only he is lying in Seb's bed, he is also wearing borrowed T-shirt and pyjamas pants (both too big for him). Sebastian didn't forget to comment on how hot Blaine is looking wearing his clothes but it's obviously mostly just to take Blaine's mind off things.

They didn't talk, not really. Just some small talk about nothing in particular. Blaine is not feeling like getting into it just yet. Sebastian might be playing nice now but Blaine still doubts the other boy wants to hear about Kurt.

That's why this comes as yet another surprise, „I still think you are too good for him.", comes Sebastian's voice from the dark.

„But I cheated on him. He will never trust me again.", responds Blaine quietly, feeling sick.

„You fucked up, it happens. Trust me, I know." Sebastian lets out a bitter laugh.

„But... he is my soulmate and I threw it away because I felt a little lonely and now there is no way I can fix it. I told him that if he can't finally forgive me, we are over. And he didn't say _anything_." He takes a deep breath „It's over." He repeats and it finally dawns on him.

The tears come suddenly and as he is about to run to the bathroom and cry it out there when he feels the bed next to him dent and a warm hand lands on his shoulder, „Scoot over."

ooo

Waking up is nice. Blaine is warm, wrapped in someone's arms and birds are singing outside. Birds. Warblers. He opens his eyes and stares at sleeping Sebastian Smythe.

It all comes back – he proposed, Kurt turned him down, he went to Dalton, he went to _Sebastian_. When he realized he lost Kurt forever, he started crying. Sebastian came sit next to him which eventually turned into lying down next to him, hugging him and whispering soothing nothings. Then he must have cried himself to sleep.

To say Blaine is a mess right now would be an understatement. He wants to cry again. He wants to go to Kurt and just try to fix things. He wants to stay right here in Sebastian's arms.

It feels so good to have some human contact. He is afraid to touch Sam too much because he doesn't want to seem like some predatory gay. He is very careful with touching Tina because he really doesn't want to encourage her in any way. And ever since the wedding Kurt hasn't really let him in his personal space. He is sad and disappointed and in desperate need for some comfort.

Blaine cuddles closer and Sebastian's hold tightens and he mumbles sleepy „Morning," into Blaine's hair.

Suddenly, when they're both awake, it's much more real. He and Sebastian are in bed together. They have spent the night cuddling and it feels _good._ Chills go over Blaine as Sebastian's hand slides to his waist and pulls him closer.

Blaine puts his hand on Sebastian's chest. „Morning,", he whispers.

They are quiet but there's nothing peaceful about it anymore. It's like electric current is running through them. Neither of them moves and Blaine is pretty sure it's because neither of them wants to ruin the moment. He feels bad – he asked Kurt to marry him _yesterday_ and now he is in bed with someone else. But he is just a 17-year-old boy pressed against another 17-year-old boy and there is nothing but thin layers of their pyjamas between them so the hormones are kinda clouding his judgment. (Not that his judgment is very good in the first place.)

Blaine lets his hand slide down Sebastian's chest and around the other boy's waist and he moves closer and gasps when he feels Sebastian is hard. Oh, and so is he.

Sebastian doesn't need any more encouragement to let his hands run over Blaine's body. He doesn't kiss Blaine and Blaine is glad. He is not sure he would handle it since the only person that ever kissed him was Kurt. Well, and Rachel, but that _so_ doesn't count. He buries his face into Sebastian's chest and lets the sensation take over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So..this happened. I just wanted some Seblaine after Kurt doesn't say yes. Honestly, I have no idea if it's any good but if someone wants me to continue, I will try : )


	2. Chapter 2

They fall asleep again after jerking each other off. Well, Blaine does, Sebastian takes a few minutes to look at the boy and think. Like he hasn't been doing it half of the night.

He has wanted Blaine in his bed ever since they first met. If only Blaine wasn't so stupidly faithful. Oh there was attraction on _both_ sides, he saw it when Blaine looked at him. But even though he brought his A-game, Blaine's devotion to Gay-Face never faltered. And when it eventually did, it was with Eli, the lighthouse guy. Sebastian has to admit it stung that Blaine hasn't called _him_.

He rests his hand in Blaine's hair (they're complete mess without the hairgel but Sebastian likes it) and smiles. He was the one Blaine came to now. It took Hummel rejecting Blaine's proposal (seriously, which one of them is crazier?) but he is sleeping with his head on Sebastian's chest and arm around his waist and there is no way Sebastian is giving this up easily.

He holds Blaine close and falls asleep with a content smile on his face.

ooo

Sebastian wakes up to some movement next to him and when he opens his eyes, Blaine is sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

When he notices that Sebastian is awake, he asks, „What's wrong with me?"

And it's absolutely only because he just woke up so he is not at his intelectual best, but Sebastian responds, „Nothing, you're flawless."

But Blaine probably doesn't even hear him, too deep in his own thoughts.

„I am a cheater! I always swore I would never do that. And I did and then I tried to fix it and instead of fixing it I ended up in bed with you!"

Sebastian rubs his eyes and sits up.

„Well don't be too cheerful about it, Killer."

Blaine sighs, „I'm sorry, I am grateful. For letting me stay! Not for the... I mean... it _was_ good! Uh..."

Sebastian chuckles, „Easy there." And just because he can't stop himself, he adds, „I'm grateful too."

Blaine once again confirms the whole bashful school-boy thing (even though there was _nothing_ bashful about those amazing moans spilling from his mouth earlier). His face goes red and he stares at his hands.

Sebastian has to control himself – something he is not very good at – to not jump the other boy right at that moment. He cleares his throat, „Okay, so let's sneak you out and get some coffee."

Blaine raises his head and he just looks so miserable. Sebastian doesn't like it. He's not feeling protective or anything, but he hates Hummel's guts for turning the sex-on-a-stick Blaine Anderson into this mess.

Blaine shakes his head, „I should go home or my parents will worry." He gets up and starts to change into his clothes and Sebastian is enjoying every minute he gets to look at that ass. He isn't too happy about Blaine just going like this but there is nothing he can do about it. Not if he wants Blaine to come back.

So he just checks out if the hallway is empty and parts with Blaine with a smirk and „See you, Killer."

Blaine waves at him and that's it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Shorter chapter but I am hung-over and I am not quite sure where to go with this so it'll have to do for now : )


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since the unlucky proposal and, of course, the night with Sebastian, and surprisingly enough, the world keeps spinning. Kurt hasn't called but Blaine didn't think he would. He just needs some space and he will call when he is ready.

Who Blaine did expect to call was Sebastian. Or text something inappropriate. Or run into Blaine at Lima Bean. It's not that he wants him to. Blaine's not _disappointed_ that he hasn't heard from the guy ever since the, uh, well. He knows that Sebastian isn't the sex-equals-relationship guy. _„We broke up about twenty minutes after we met."_, Blaine well remembers.And he doesn't even want a relationship with Sebastian. But they didn't even do that much, did Sebastian really lose all interest this quickly? Oh, and why the hell is Blaine obsessing over _that?_

ooo

Staring at the phone very quickly becomes very boring (not to mention pathetic) activity. Stalking Kurt's Facebook profile, trying to figure out what could be a hidden meaning behind _Back in New York, making soufflé,_ isn't any better.

ooo

After three more days, he is pissed at everything and everyone and most of all at Sebastian who apparently decided to treat him like a one-night stand picked up at Scandals and that is just insulting.

„Why didn't you call?" he asks the moment Sebastian picks up the phone.

„Oh, hey Blaine." The bastard is smiling, it's all over his voice. „You mean after you basically ran away? You didn't seem too interested in round two."

„I'm not! But it would have been nice to-"

_Click._ Sebastian hangs up. Blaine is confused for all three seconds before his phone rings.

„What the hell, Sebastian?"

„You sounded very concerned about me not calling you so I'm calling you."

And Blaine doesn't want to give in this easily but he does and laughs anyway. „You are unbelievable."

„Oh, you haven't seen half of it."

„I don't mean like _that_."

Sebastian laughs, „So, Killer, what else besides calling you can I do for you?"

And even though Sebastian has that amused tone of his, it's a welcome change to hear someone ask that. Not that Tina or Sam or the rest of the New Directions (because apparently _everyone_ knows by now) don't care. But they keep asking about _him and Kurt_ and how are _they_ working it out.

It's nice to hear someone wanting to hear about just Blaine.

„How about some coffee this afternoon? I need to get out of the house." he finds himself saying.

„Sorry, can't today, lacrosse game." Sebastian says and Blaine tries to ignore the feeling of disappointment. „Wanna come?"

Blaine bites his lip. „That sounds awfully like..."

„Like going out and having fun?" Blaine can totally _hear_ Sebastian raising his eyebrows.

„I don't know, I doubt anyone else from Dalton wants to see me." he says hesitantly.

„Well if you decide to stop moping in the dark, the game starts at four." says Sebastian, irritatingly right about Blaine's current state.

„I'll... think about it."

„Later, Killer."

ooo

Of course he ends up going. Not because he wants to see Sebastian play exactly but it's either that or internet stalking.

He is worried he will have to face wrath of the Warblers but he arrives right before the game (might have something to do with changing his mind at the door three times) and is glad to even find a place to sit.

Sebastian is good. Well of course he is, he wouldn't ask Blaine to come if he didn't want to show off. When he scores, he flashes a smile to Blaine and Blaine can't help but to wave and smile back.

ooo

Dalton wins comfortably and without any big drama.

Right after the game ends, Sebastian escapes his celebrating teammates and walks up to Blaine. He's flushed, his hair far from its usual perfect styling and a wide smile on his face.

„Glad you could make it to see us kick their asses."

Blaine smiles right back „You guys were good."

„I know." laughs Sebastian. „You know what I am in a mood for right now? A reward. Care to do something about that?"

There is something in his tone that makes Blaine blush and stutter awkwardly „I-I'm not here to-"

„_Ice-cream."_ Sebastian interrupts his... whatever the hell that was. „Give me ten minutes to shower and change?"

Blaine nods „Yeah, okay." Because what's more innocent than ice-cream, right?

Sebastian grins „Good." and runs away.

ooo

They go have ice-cream. They talk about the game and Blaine finds out that Sebastian really likes sports so they end up talking about their favourite sports and players, fighting about some, agreeing on the others.

Some guy tries to flirt with Sebastian as they are waiting for their orders, asking if he's the one that just scored final goal in the game and Sebastian doesn't even look at him, shrugging and saying „Not interested.", his eyes never leaving Blaine.

It's not anything new. Sebastian has always acted like Blaine was the only person in the room. But it still makes Blaine smile widely at him as they walk to sit down.

ooo

They somehow end up making out in Blaine's car. It probably has something to do with the fact that once Blaine knows what he's missing, it's much harder to actually miss it. Or with Sebastian standing a little to close to Blaine and saying „Any other reward ideas?". It also might be because Blaine's phone doesn't make a sound and he just wants to act instead of all the waiting.

So he is at Sebastian's lap, head resting on the other boy's shoulder, moaning as Sebastian bites at his neck and unzips his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

„Why do I keep doing this?" asks Blaine, sounding more resigned than freaking out which Sebastian, who is currently trying to pull his pants back up despite the too-small space of the backseat, considers a success. When he finally manages to make himself decent, he looks at Blaine. And what a delicious look that is. Blaine's clothes are all rumpled, his hair sticking to various directions and there are few small red marks on his neck that will just barely hide under the collar.

„Because I'm irresistible." Sebastian grins and slumps next to Blaine.

„I think last year I proved I can resist you well enough." says Blaine with a small smile. „Now there's just..."

„No reason to?" supplies Sebastian.

Blaine looks at him and it's a complete kicked puppy look, he moves closer and Sebastian throws an arm around his shoulders and pulls him against his side. „If you start crying, my confidence will be seriously shaken."

„'M tired of crying anyway." mumbles Blaine into Sebastian's chest. He looks like he might fall asleep any moment now.

Sebastian smiles, „Maybe you shouldn't be doing it that often. All that emotional distress can't be healthy. Unlike orgasm or to." _Which I am willing to provide_, he wants to add.

Blaine just hums in agreement.

They stay like that for a while and Sebastian decides he likes it. Blaine is firm and warm against him, breathing slowly and cuddling a little closer, making a content sound. It's kinda nice but he knows he shouldn't get used to it because it might be over the second Hummel changes his minds.

„Come on, Killer." says Sebastian as he pats Blaine's knee and starts getting up.

ooo

When they part at Dalton Sebastian hesitates for a moment before leaving with a smirk and „Well this was fun, let me know if you wanna do it again."

Blaine actually smiles at him when he says „See you, Sebastian."

ooo

He is walking to his room, smiling a little to himself-two victories in one day-but his smile falters when he runs into Nick.

„Nice game today."

Sebastian smirks „I know, we won." But he already knows what's coming.

„So, I saw Blaine there." says Nick, his tone careful.

„I bow to your observation skills." Sebastian keeps walking but Dalton is too big to actually avoid this conversation even though his leg _are_ fairly long.

„Is this some kind of revenge against him or the New Directions?" asks Nick, trying to keep up with him. „Because we can't afford to-"

Sebastian interrupts him right there, his voice dripping with annoyance „I am being a good Dalton boy, don't worry." Becase really? He hasn't even been late returning a book to the library for _months_.

He looks at Nick whose face is somewhere between confusion and curiosity.

„So if you're not plotting...?"

Sebastian smirks, „I would love to stay and chat about things that are none of your business, but sadly, this is my room and I really want to get into it and slam the door in your face."

„But-"

„Later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you all for encouraging me to continue this, I am glad you like it : ) Shorter chapter today again because even though I don't want to, I have some studying to do.


	5. Chapter 5

When Blaine comes to school on Monday, he gets pulled to the girls' bathroom by Kitty before he can say a word.

„Rumour has it you got yourself a new boyfriend." she says, standing there with her arms crossed and an expression that makes him feel like standing before an inquisition.

His discomfort of, you know, being questioned in the girls' bathrooms gets replaced by panic. „What rumour, Kitty?" he forces himself to sound unexcited. People know? What if Kurt finds out? Even though they aren't exactly together right now, Blaine doubts Kurt would be totally okay with him doing stuff with _Sebastian_.

„The one that says you were at Dalton lacrosse game on Saturday, cheering for the infamous Sebastian Smythe."

It surprises him how accurate her information is. There goes trying to deny it. „How do you even know that?"

„I have my ways." she says simply.

„Look, me and Sebastian are just..." Just what exactly?

„Save it. I don't care about your love life or sex life or whatever. What I care about is the glee club and I don't want to see that bunch of red-blue singing gays screwing with us again. So watch it. I _also_ don't want to listen to all the crap in case people find out and stage an intervention so you should do better job at hiding that." Kitty turns him to face the mirror so he can see the two small spots, results of Sebastian's enthusiastic biting, peeking from under the collar of his shirt.

„Here." She hands him a concealer.

„Thank you." he takes it, torn between grateful and actually kinda scared of her.

„You're welcome. And if you absolutely necessary _have to_ talk about it, please come to me and not someone who will make sure everyone knows by the end of the week."

Well that's confusing. „But you said you didn't care."

„I don't. I am just trying to fill my monthly nice-quote early so that I can start being a total bitch again." with that, she leaves him standing there looking in a mirror at his shocked reflection.

ooo

While Blaine is sitting at class, he starts thinking. Is this just another case of the Warblers scheming against them? He doesn't think so, it really seems like Sebastian has changed... But better safe then sorry, right?

He texts Sebastian „_Meet me at Lima Bean for coffee after school?"_

„_Miss me already?"_ comes a quick response and it makes Blaine smile and roll his eyes before he writes _„You shouldn't think so highly of yourself."_

„_Impossible. I'll be there."_

ooo

When he arrives, Sebastian is already sitting at what Blaine still considers their usual table, two coffees in front of him. He smiles when he sees Blaine.

„Hey Blaine," he pushes one coffee across the table as Blaine sits down.

„Thank you."

„You're welcome."

Blaine takes a deep breathe and decides to dive right in „Sebastian, is this some kind of... plot?"

„Me buying you coffee? I think it's called being friendly." explains Sebastian in annoyingly condescending tone.

„No, I mean this... whatever." he gestures between them.

Sebastian's expression goes _cold._ „What do you mean?" he asks, keeping his voice perfectly calm.

Blaine wants to just leave it because atmosphere at the table is getting more and more uncomfortable, but he continues despite himself „Is this another Warblers' plot to... I don't know, get me back, take revenge on New Directions...?"

Sebastian crosses his arms „You came to me after Hummel turned you down. You ran away in the morning. You were all pissed about me not calling because I thought you wanted to be left alone. You keep initiating this stuff and as much as I am enjoying it, I'm also getting tired of everyone accusing me of shit I may have pulled a year ago."

Well that went well. Blaine feels his cheeks going more red with every word and he has to force himself to look up from his coffee. It's so weird, Sebastian acting like this towards him. Sure, he has seen him saying much worse things to people, but never to _him_.

„I'm sorry. Kitty said something today and... not that I even listen to her, honestly, I think she's a little crazy, but she just..." Time to stop babbling. He takes a moment to calm down. „I am sorry." he says and hopes Sebastian knows he means it. He also feels like a huge jerk right now.

Blaine is worried it won't be enough but Sebastian's smile reappears easily „It's okay, Killer." Then he leans a bit closer, lowering his voice „But if you really want to make it up to me, you can meet me in the bathrooms and let me blow you because when you get all flustered like that? Super hot."


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine lets Sebastian blow him. Not in the restrooms, because „What if someone hears? And our coffee will get cold!" (not even when Seb promptly promises he'll get him a new one after) but later that day, when Blaine walks Sebastian to Dalton. Before he knows it, he gets dragged to a secluded corner behind some bushes and Sebastian is on his knees working his pants open and Blaine can't find it in himself to protest.

ooo

Next three weeks or so, they fall into a pattern. They are _not_ dating. There is no hand-holding, no romance and no actual kissing because apparently Sebastian sees how Blaine tenses everytime their mouths get a bit too close so instead he occupies himself with Blaine's ears and neck (the concealor never makes it back to Kitty) and other parts he can reach. There is, however, many coffees, a lot of jerking each other off, some blow jobs (because apparently _that_ is less of an issue for Blaine than kissing) and also times (usually but not necessarily after one or both of the previous activities) when Sebastian pulls him close and he enjoys being held like that because honestly, it's what he misses the most.

He goes to another lacrosse game when Sebastian invites him (well, if „Another game this weekend, ever hooked up in locker room?" can be considered an invitation) and after Dalton wins, Sebastian takes him to the celebratory party and he gets a chance at fixing some burned bridges. It doesn't go very smoothly but he doesn't get punched or kicked out so he counts it as a victory. He spends a night with Sebastian and the morning too because the hangover doesn't allow neither or them to get out of bed before noon.

ooo

But despite all that, there are moments (many moments, actually) he has time to just feel miserable because there is no word from Kurt. He is texting and talking with Rachel from time to time (and feeling guilty when she calls while he is with Sebastian) so he knows Kurt wants to talk to Blaine about everything in person but can't come visit because he is too busy with school right now „but he will definitely find some time soon". It makes him smile bitterly but thank to Rachel anyway and go back to waiting.

ooo

His thing with Sebastian blows up when he forgets to turn off his phone and a text from Sebastian comes beeping loudly in the middle of a class and the teacher takes his phone and says „I am sorry, but Mr. Smythe will have to wait." He wants to murder her when he sees the looks on Tina's and Sam's faces.

They don't take it well. They only know he and Sebastian are in touch, nothing more, and they still don't take it well.

Tina freaks because „Are you crazy? He once almost blinded you! I thought you were trying to fix things with Kurt!"

And Sam looks worried which is even worse as he says „Dude, you sure this is a good idea?"

He tells them that he and Sebastian are talking from time to time. That it's nothing serious. That they had coffee twice because he felt bad about the Warblers and Sebastian was the only one that was willing to talk to him. It's not a lie exactly, just omitting some facts, he reasons.

It seems to calm them down a little bit but they still don't seem very happy and Tina keeps glaring daggers at him, but he persuades them it's not a big deal and to _please_ let it go.

ooo

It's what makes Kurt finally text him. No call, just a text saying _„Sebastian? Really?"_

He wants to respond immediately but he has no idea what to say to that. He doesn't want to lie but he wants to tell the truth even less. He knows they are not together but there was a reason he didn't go to Sebastian instead of Eli. It was because Kurt would never forgive him that. And even though the situation is undeniably different now, he is sure hooking up with Sebastian wouldn't help his tries to smooth things over so he responds _„Just coffee. Can we talk about things?"_

„_Cant't deal with that right now. I should come home in couple of weeks."_


	7. Chapter 7

He's hanging out with Sebastian at Lima Bean, trying to figure out how to do his homework while Seb's hand is on his thigh.

„Blaine, you just wrote on a wrong line." informs him Sebastian, dealing with his own work with ease because there is no hand near _his_ groin.

„You are distracting me."

„You go to public school, you should be able to do it with me jerking you off under the table. Which is actually a nice idea..." a thoughtful expression appears on his face.

„I need to do this." disturbs him Blaine from his daydreaming.

„I need to do you." grins Sebastian.

Few weeks ago, Blaine would have blushed and stuttered something but after spending some time with Sebastian, he's more or less gotten used to it. So he just shakes his head and tries to hide a smile „You are horrible."

„So I am being repeatedly told. Need any help with that?" Sebastian's hand disappears and Blaine definitely doesn't want it back. No. Absolutely not. Maybe a little bit.

ooo

After Sebastian leaves (without anything sexual except talking actually occuring), Blaine gets to write in peace. Well, until there is familiar (and not welcome) voice next to him saying „So, how's it going with the boyfriend?"

„Oh, Kurt still hasn't called but he's coming home soon and we are gonna-" but he gets interrupted.

„I meant the one you actually have, date and get unbearably adorable with." says Kitty, pursing her lips.

„Sebastian is not my boyfriend Kitty, we are just hanging out." He sighs. Why doesn't she get it? „My heart belongs to Kurt."

„Obviously, you need my help." she sits down, much to Blaine's dismay.

„I really _really_ don't."

She ignores him, of course she does, and her voice gets that annoying I-will-tell-you-something-you-don't-want-to-hear-a nd-enjoy-it tone „You are in denial. Let me break this to you – you are not getting back together with your ex. You screwed up when you cheated and the fact that he hasn't forgiven you already clearly means he never will."

„Me and Kurt can get through it. We belong together."

Blaine being ignored again, Kitty goes on „Oh do you really? I mean, you want to sleep with awfully lot of people for claiming to ‚_belong together with Kurt'_." she says, making air-quotes. „They guy you cheated with, crushing on Sam, repeatedly letting the hot smirky Warbler to...whatever you two do I have no desire to know and it's totally a sin."

Blaine just stares at her.

„You waited for months and nothing happened except for fornicating at the wedding. You proposed and now he's not even speaking to you. What more are you exactly going to do?"

„I..." he starts but realizes he doesn't know what to say to that.

„You're welcome." she gets up and leaves him there to look for that answer.

ooo

Blaine spends his afternoon thinking about what Kitty said. Is she right? Is he holding onto something that will never be anything more than a hope? He loves Kurt, he is sure of that. They are friends, they were so happy together, they have so much history. But maybe, just maybe, it's all there is left now – _history._

He sleeps on it, twisting and turning under the sheets, dreaming about Kurt and Sebastian and Kitty and everything that has been happening.

When he wakes up, he makes a decision.

He doesn't even try calling Kurt and goes straight to dialing Rachel.

She picks up „Hi Blaine, what's going on?"

„Put Kurt on."

„He's-"

„Rachel, please, put Kurt on."

The urgency in his voice must be clear because she just says „Sure, hold on."

Kurt takes the phone and he sounds nervous „Hi, Blaine, is everything okay? Did something happen?"

„I can't keep waiting forever."

„Blaine, I _really _can't come home right now."

„That's not what I'm talking about." He hesitates but continues. He needs to push through this, he needs to do this. „I'm sorry Kurt. I'm truly deeply sorry about cheating but you already know that. But I am also sorry about the proposal, it was a stupid way to somehow get you back, to fix everything in one grand romantic gesture."

There is silence on the other end for a moment before Kurt responds uncertainly „Yes, well... you _do_ watch too many romantic comedies."

Blaine laughs because it's true and because Kurt knows him so well and he feels his eyes water „Yeah..."

„So where does it leave us?" asks Kurt, probably on the verge of crying too.

„I don't think we can just go on like nothing happened." says Blaine, voice catching in his throat.

„Blaine..." says Kurt but doesn't continue, doesn't stop him.

„You're not ready to forgive me and I can't wait forever for something that might never happen." Says Blaine as firmly as he can with tears spilling from his eyes. „Maybe... maybe we're not supposed to be."

They are both quiet because there is really nothing more to say.

„I have to go." Kurt breaks the silence. „I'll talk to you."

The phone clicks and leaves him alone.

ooo

„If you keep calling me like that, I will think you can't live without me." says Sebastian instead of greeting.

„Do you wanna go to Scandals tonight?" Blaine asks, trying to keep himself sounding as if nothing has happened.

„Everything okay, Killer?" Seb asks, his voice questioning.

Blaine hesitates. It's not like Sebastian would care, right?

He forces himself to sound like his usual cheerful self „Yeah, fine, just want to go get a drink and dance. Live a little, as you'd say."

„I'd never think a day would come when Blaine Anderson is asking me to go drinking." Sebastian laughs „Sure, why not."

„Cool."

ooo

They meet in front of Scandals. Sebastian lets his eyes wander over Blaine's body „Damn, Killer. You make me wanna pull you to some dark alley and have my way with you."

And it's enough to make Blaine relax a tiny bit, smile and say „Maybe later."

ooo

They have drinks and talk and Blaine is actually having fun which is something he wouldn't have thought possible this morning. He is a little nervous though about the way Sebastian is looking at him. Like he's searching for something in his expression without really being sure what that something is. Blaine doesn't feel like talking about things so he puts on his biggest smile and says „Let's dance." and drags Sebastian to the dance floor.

He is nicely buzzed and Sebastian is holding him close as they dance and it's just what he needs.

„I need to pee." he says because seriously, he downed three drinks in an hour.

Sebastian doesn't release him, instead he pulls him closer „Is it a code for ‚meet me at the bathrooms and blow me'? Cause it's not a very sexy one, you should work on that."

He laughs and worms himself from the embrace „Not a code, I'll be right back."

When he returns, Sebastian is talking to some guy and they are standing a bit too close for it to be completely innocent. An unpleasant feeling rises in his chest. He's not _jealous_. But he doesn't like it all the same because they might not be together or anything, but Sebastian is here with _him._ So he walks up there, grabs the front of Sebastian's shirt to pull him down and kisses him. He will just blame it on the alcohol (seriously, if it made him kiss Rachel Berry, it's perfectly understandable he is now kissing a guy he's been having sex with for past month or so). Sebastian chuckles against his lips and slides his hands around Blaine's waist to pull him close.

ooo

They leave soon after because there is something about kissing that makes things so much hotter. They find themselves at Sebastian's room at Dalton, their lips locked because once they got into it they simply don't seem to be able to stop, undressing because it's raining outside and they are both dripping wet. Blaine giggles as Sebastian pulls at one of his wet curls and says „Can't wait to see what you hair's gonna do in the morning."

They fall in bed and it's kind of new too because they have seen each other naked, obviously, but they don't do _this_. They don't let their naked bodies press against each other and their hands search and explore. Also, usually Sebastian doesn't talk very much during their encounters but now, possibly because the alcohol is lowering all the inhibitions, he keeps whispering against Blaine's skin. Blaine doesn't really catch everything but the part he does („... have no idea how much... ever since I first saw you... so perfect like this in my bed... never wanna let you go...") leave Blaine wondering. He doesn't remember in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damn, this chapter was resisting being written. So... you know, liked it?


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian would lie if he said he hasn't been enjoying these past weeks with Blaine. He would lie and no one would believe him. He has wanted Blaine for more than a year and now that he finally sort of has him, he can't get enough. Oh of course he is trying to play it cool and he is quite successful, but honestly, everytime his phone rings his heart jumps a little and he is thrilled when Blaine comes to his next lacrosse game and he works his pretty ass off to score as many times as he can just to see Blaine cheer for him.

Sometimes there is this distant look on Blaine's face and Sebastian knows he's thinking about Hummel and it makes him pissed but also try harder to cheer Blaine up and it usually works. But now Sebastian _knows_ something happened. Blaine is good at hiding his emotions behind a huge smile but there was something about his voice when he called him the other day and about his smile not quite reaching his eyes when they were at Scandals.

Rationally, he is aware that Blaine being miserable is good for him because he seems to be the person Blaine goes to in these situations. And usually he is fine with being a distraction and he knows well enough that Blaine always comes back because Sebastian helps him forget, not deal with things. (Yes, someone might call it pathetic but he calls it being patient.) But this time it's different for some reason and he won't stand for it.

So he checks Blaine's Facebook profile, saying _„House all to myself tonight, let the Lord of the Rings marathon begins : )", _grabs a bottle of wine he brought from Paris and is currently keeping under his bed in case there is some special occasion, and heads over to Blaine's house.

ooo

Blaine has that cute surprised look when he opens the door and sees him „Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

„Can't let you waste Friday night and an empty house on Lord of the Rings marathon." he says and raises the hand with the bottle „I'm bearing gifts."

He knows it's a bit of a risky move. He has been leaving Blaine his space this whole time, letting him decide when were they gonna meet and what were they gonna do. He is a little nervous he will be told to go back to Dalton but Blaine smiles and lets him in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Very short chapter, I know, but I wanted a bit of Sebastian's point of view...


End file.
